The Seventh Olympian
by rebfan90
Summary: Kronos and Rhea have seven children instead of six. How would the world change if instead of the Big Three it was the Big Four.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJATO, just writing for fun.**

The Queen of the Titans, Rhea, was sitting in a forest waiting for her mother Gaia. Rhea had an emergency and her mother was the only one who could help her.

"Rhea my daughter what troubles you?" Gaia asked as she approached her daughter.

Rhea embraced her mother, "Mother I'm pregnant again" she stated sadly.

"Do you want to hide the child with Zeus?"

"Mother is there any way you can convince Kronos to not eat this one?" Rhea asked almost in tears. Gaia looked at her daughter and took pity on her.

"Even if I can convince Kronos to let you keep this one, what will you do when Zeus comes to challenge his father?"

"I will convince all my children that overthrowing their father is for the best" Rhea said with absolute conviction.

"Very well my daughter, return to your husband and I will follow shortly and convince him to let you keep this child."

Rhea hugged her mother and turned to leave but stopped and turned to her mother, "How is Zeus, Mother?"

Gaia smiled, "The boy is growing strong and will be able to do what is necessary when the time comes." Rhea smiled and flashed back to Mt. Othrys, home of the Titan court.

**Line Break**

All of the Titans were gathered in the feast hall, celebrating their rule over all the other beings of the cosmos. Kronos was bragging about the overthrow of his father, again, when suddenly Gaia entered the palace. All the Titans, minus Kronos, kneeled in the presence of the primordial goddess.

"To what do we owe the honor of your visit mother?" Kronos asked his mother.

"I have come to congratulate you on securing your throne my son."

"What do you mean mother?"

"By devouring your children you have prevented the prophecy I gave you so long ago about being overthrown."

Kronos smiled at this statement but before he could say anything Metis, the Titaness of Wisdom, spoke, "What of the child Queen Rhea currently carries?"

Gaia smiled, "That child shall be Prince of the Titans and will be crucial to the fate of his father throne."

There were many reactions around the room from shock to confusion. Kronos spoke, "I thought I had secured my throne mother?"

"You have my son, for now."

Kronos snarled, "Elaborate!"

Shocking most of the beings in the room that he would speak to a primordial in such a way. Gaia smirked at the arrogance of her son, thinking how he was acting just like his father.

"There will come a threat to your throne my son and your newest son will be crucial in the outcome of said threat."

Kronos sat there absorbing the information before speaking to his court, "The seventh child of myself and my queen will be named my heir and prince among the Titans."

Rhea smiled widely at her mother who nodded in return. Gaia knew if she played to her son's paranoia and told her son his precious throne would be in jeopardy that he would agree to almost anything she said.

"Mother you are sure it's a son?" Rhea asked from her throne.

"Yes my daughter I'm positive." And with that Gaia flashed out of her son's throne room, chuckling to herself the whole time. If her son would have paid more attention than he would have noticed she never said the child would produce a good or bad outcome to the coming threat.

**Line Break**

A few months after Gaia visited the Titan court, Rhea was ready to bring forth her new child. The birth of an immortal is a quick process and while not as painful as a mortal childbirth, Rhea still felt a near unbearable stab of pain as her newest son entered the world. Rhea held her new son in her arms and marveled at the fact she would actually be able to raise this one. While she just stared at her son, Kronos walked in to see his proclaimed heir.

"Rhea my wife how are you?"

Rhea smiled at her husband, "I am well my lord, come meet our son."

Kronos stepped over to her and looked down at his son. The baby had a tuft of brown hair, a mother's skin coloring, and when he opened his eyes they were so ice blue that they were almost white. Kronos smiled at the boy who besides the eyes was a carbon copy of his mother. He slipped his finger into his new sons hand and was surprised when the baby squeezed it and it actually hurt the Titan Lord.

"The boy is incredible strong" Kronos said shaking his sore finger.

Rhea chuckled at this, "Indeed he is my lord and that is why his name will be Carolos."

Kronos nodded at his wife's decision and left the room to announce to the court the birth of his new son. Rhea cried a bit at the thought of her five eldest children that were still trapped in her husband's stomach. 'My sweet Hestia, Hades, Demeter, Poseidon, and Hera' she thought sadly. She kissed her newest sons head and whispered, "One day my son you and your siblings will set things right."

**A/N: Thanks for reading this is my first attempt to write PJATO fanfic. Leave a review positive or negative. Hope you enjoyed. BTW Carolos means strong or strength in Greek.**


	2. The Titan Prince

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJATO, I'm just writing for fun.**

**5 Years Later: Carolos's POV**

"Carolos get your butt out of bed this instant." I heard mother yell from outside my door.

"Five more minutes mom" I whine from underneath my blankets. The next thing I know is my mother is dragging me out of my bed.

"Cal get up and get dressed this instant we are holding court today and your father insists that you be there."

I get up and stretch, "Yeah yeah mom give me a few minutes to get pretty and I'll be there."

Mom rolls her eyes at me and gives me a kiss on the cheek before leaving my room. I dress in my ice blue chiton, which matches my eyes, and put on my crown that marks me as a prince in my father's court. I walk to the throne room and I swear this place never fails to amaze me. The black marble columns hold up the whole structure and from the balcony you can see the garden where Atlas' daughters live. You can also see the massive World Pillar, which keeps the sky from embracing the earth. On the ceiling is a depiction of my father cutting up his father while his brothers hold on to him. As I make my way to my throne I notice just about all the important Titans are here and they have their children with them. All of my aunts and uncles are here along with their children and grandchildren. That's when I notice her, Leto. Leto is the most beautiful being ever, with her striking blue eyes and long silky auburn hair. Every time I try to talk to her my tongue grows thick and can only stutter out a jumbled racket. So in order to keep myself from being embarrassed, I make my way over to my uncle Iapetus, who taught me how to fight with my weapon of choice, a spear, because he is my favorite uncle.

"Uncle how are you?"

"I'm well Cal, how goes the search for a wife?" He asked in a teasing tone but loud enough to capture the attention of my other uncles and aunts who had to come give me a hard time.

"Yes Cal, have you still not found a woman to wed?" my aunt Theia asks.

"Or at least one to share your bed?" my uncle Hyperion teased which set all the males off laughing.

After getting my blush under control, "I'll have you all know" I start to say but was cut off by the arrival of my parents.

My father sits in his throne and turns his attention to our group, "Now let's get down to business, than we can tease Cal on his lack of bedroom action." This set the whole stupid room off and made me blush even harder. My mom slaps my dad upside the head, which makes their siblings laugh even harder.

I make my way to my throne and sit, "I am not married because apparently in this family you have to marry your sister and since I don't have any," I say in a joking way but the joyful mood seemed to just vanish from the elder Titans.

My father clears his throat, "Well let us begin."

I just sighed this council meetings take forever.

**Rhea's POV:**

I listen to my husband drone on and on about trivial matters, while the council just eats it up. I look over to my son and see that he is looking at some of the women assembled here. He takes the jesting well but I know he wants to be married, so he can please his father. Ever since he was a baby Cal always sought to please his father and Kronos was always supportive and attentive to his son. I could hardly believe that a man, who could so carelessly eat his eldest children, could actually be a good and loving father to a child. I notice Cal catches Leto's eyes and she smiles and him and my son immediately looks away with a huge blush on his face. I make a mental note to tease him later, he can enter any combat situation and not falter but make him talk to a girl and he crumbles into a scared little boy.

"Watch your eyes boy" I hear my nephew Atlas bellow.

"This boy just happens to be your prince, cousin" Cal snarls at him. I sigh this has been a never ending thing between these two. My son is an easy going man and generally gets along with everyone, but he absolutely loathes Atlas, and the feeling is mutual. Atlas was always Kronos' favorite before Cal came along. Kronos had taken Atlas under his wing and had groomed him to be his right hand, but that all changed when Kronos had his own son. It did not help matters that Iapetus, Atlas' father, was also close to Cal. And the final thing that divides Cal and Atlas is the fact that Cal is close friends with Atlas' daughters, the Hesperides and Calypso.

"That might be godling, but keep your eyes off my daughter." Atlas said making sure to make godling sound like the worst insult he could deliver.

"Well Titan" Cal spat the word, "Calypso is my friend and I will look at her if I want too."

Both men drew their weapons, "Enough both of you calm down now" I order.

Cal puts his spear away, "Of course mother" while Atlas puts his javelin away, "Of course my queen."

Kronos slams the hilt of his scythe on the ground to get everyone's attention, "I think a recess is in order so some of us may calm our tempers."

I walk over to my son and rub his shoulders, "You must try not to provoke him my son, Atlas does not take to challenges well" I say in my concerned mother voice.

"He started it mother" my son pouts in a way that I can't help but chuckle.

"Carolos come with me" Kronos says from a doorway to a balcony.

"Coming father" my son dutifully replies. Cal gives me a kiss on the forehead and joins his father on the balcony.

"Our young prince does not take well to insults does he?" Metis asks as she approaches me.

"He has a quick temper" I reply.

"Runs in the family" she jokes and we share a laugh.

She stops laughing and her face takes on a serious look, "My queen the task you have me working on will be ready to start tomorrow."

I nod my head, "Have you made all the preparations?"

"Yes my queen the new servant will arrive tomorrow."

I nod my head, "May the Fates be with us."

**Carolos' POV:**

I join my father on a balcony overlooking a vast territory.

"My son you must learn to control your temper" my father says without taking his eyes off the landscape.

"I know father, but Atlas just gets under my skin."

Dad smirks, "He resents you son you have everything that was once his."

I raise an eyebrow at my father which makes him chuckle.

"Think about it son, before your birth Atlas was my right hand. It was he who commanded my armies, the one I placed all my pride in."

I cannot believe my father thinks so highly of me.

"Why do you place so much pride in me father?"

My father turns to me and places his hands on my shoulders.

"My son you are a strong warrior, a loyal son no father could ask for a better son."

I am humbled by my father's words and the passion he places in them.

"Thank you father and I could not be any prouder than to be the only child of the great King Kronos and Queen Rhea."

My father smiles at me and heads back to the throne room, but he turns around at the door, "But I would not mind some grandchildren."

I let out an aggravated groan, "Come on dad not you too."

He just laughs and returns back to the throne room. I turn back to the landscape and just admire the view when I feel a hand placed on my shoulder.

"You seem to be in deep thought my son."

I smile up at my mother. My mother is a tall woman with chocolate brown eyes and long hair of the same color. Her skin is a beautiful pale color. I have the same color hair and the same skin tone as her. I also inherited several other features from her. The point I am trying to make is that I look more like my mother than I do my father.

"Just admiring the view mother."

"It is quite lovely isn't it?"

I nod my consent. "Is there something you need mother?"

She grabs my hand, "Yes my son, I want you to go with your uncle Oceanus when he returns to his kingdom today."

I raise an eyebrow at that. My father does not care much for my uncle Oceanus, since he would not help my father against their father, but my mother has a decent relationship with him.

"Of course mother but may I ask why?"

"He wants your advice on the expanding of his palace, and probably to get you take one of his daughters off his hands."

I laugh, "Of course mother, I'll leave when he does."

She smiles at me and kisses me on the cheek, "Know that I love you with all my heart my son, no matter what happens."

I raise an eyebrow at her wording but just shrug it off, "And I love you with my entire heart mother."

"Good my son, well I will see you in a few weeks" she says and flashes away leaving me alone on the balcony.

"Are you ready nephew?" My uncle Oceanus asks as he walks toward me arm in arm with his wife, my aunt, Tethys.

I smile at them, "Of course my lord, my lady."

Aunt Tethys smiles widely at me, "Who knows maybe we can get you to take one of our daughters off our hands."

"We only have three thousand" my uncle mutters.

I laugh at that, before we all flash to their palace under the seas.

**A/N: Thanks for reading everyone. Special thanks to everyone who followed and took the time to review. Reviews are appreciated, positive or negative.**


	3. Meeting the Family

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJATO and HoO**

**Carolos' POV:**

I just flashed back from my Uncle Oceanus' palace but I could tell something was wrong. A servant was running by so I grabbed his arm to find out what was going on.

"The king has fallen ill, my prince."

"What do you mean ill? Immortals don't get ill."

"I'm just repeating what I heard, my prince."

"Where is my father?"

"In the war room, my prince."

I release the servant and make my way to the war room. I open the door to find my father with his war council, which includes my uncles, with the exception of Oceanus, Atlas, Prometheus, and a few others. My father looks awful his skin is clammy looking and his eyes are ichor shot.

"Father what's going on?"

The council turned towards me with a look of hate for some reason.

My father cleared his throat, "A godling poisoned me my son, which allowed him to release five dangerous prisoners from their prison."

"Who are these prisoners father?"

"Five other godlings that were put away for treason against my throne."

I nod my head, "So we have six dangerous godlings out there, do we know where they are?"

Before my father could answer that arrogant jerk Atlas spoke, "Who cares what can six godlings do against the might of the Titans?"

"Be quiet my foolish son, who knows how powerful these gods are going to be with their parentage?" My Uncle Iapetus says.

"Who are their parents?" I ask.

All eyes turn to my father, "It matters not Carolos, what does matter is that you will find these godlings and you will either bring them back here in chains or you will send them to Tartarus, is that clear my son?"

I bow to my father, "It will be done my lord."

"Good use your connection to your mother," he spat the word, "and you will find these traitorous gods."

I raise an eyebrow at that but know better than to question my father when he is in a mood like he is in.

**Line Break**

I put on my armor, which consists of a celestial bronze breastplate, a leather warrior skirt, two leather vambraces, two leather shin protectors, and a white cloak with a hood attached to it, which I wear up so only my mouth is visible. I strap my spear to my back and place a silver ring on my right ring finger. The ring, when twisted, becomes a shield. It was a gift from my mother when my Uncle Iapetus declared me a master of spear fighting. I reach out to the connection I share with my mother and it is very strong at a mountain to the north of my current location. I flash there, but I'm blocked from going to the summit by a powerful barrier. These gods must be very powerful if they can block me. I start climbing and soon I could make out voices. I decide to ignore them for now and continue to make my way to the summit. I finally make it to the summit and find a hiding place where I can listen to the godlings.

"Brothers and Sisters will you stand with me against Kronos?" a man with black hair and electric blue eyes asked.

"I will brother" said a man with the same black hair and black eyes.

"I will brother" said a beautiful woman with black hair and earthy brown eyes.

"I will brother" said a man with sea green eyes and the same black hair as the other two men.

"I will as well brother" said a beautiful woman with hazel eyes and curly brown hair.

They all had a unique look to them but you could defiantly tell that they were siblings, but what really bothers me is how familiar their features are. I am broken out of my musings by the last voice to speak.

"I will as well brother" said a beautiful woman who made me do a double take. The woman had chocolate brown hair, eyes the same shade of brown, and a beautiful pale skin complexion. I thought I was looking at my mother for a second; she looked that much like her, which means she looked just like me. We could pass for twins; I mean the only noticeable differences are the eyes and male/female thing. I am broke out of my musings by the first voice speaking again.

"Good together we can overthrow the tyrannical Titan Lord."

Well I've officially heard enough to know they are traitors.

**General POV:**

Just as the six siblings go to discuss a strategy to defeat their father a figure appears from a rock.

"Yeah good luck with that," Carolos says as he approaches the group.

"Who are you?" Zeus demands as he draws his sword.

"That matters not, what does matter is that you six are under arrest by order of King Kronos. My Lord has instructed me to bring you back to Mt. Othrys but gave me permission to kill if necessary."

"We would rather die than go back there" a furious Hera said as her siblings nod their heads in acknowledgement to her words.

Carolos just smirks and snaps his fingers and a celestial bronze net ensnares the three goddesses. Carolos never did like the idea of hurting women. Before the three brothers can react their attacker is on them. Hades and Poseidon were both unarmed but still rushed their attacker, which in hindsight wasn't too smart. Carolos could instantly tell the two unarmed gods were not trained to fight so he decided to disable them quickly. Using his amazing strength and reflexes he developed after years of warrior training he caught the black eyed ones arm and twisted until he heard a satisfying snapping sound. Poseidon managed to land a solid punch to their attacker's ribs, which made him stumble but Poseidon's hand felt like he just punched a mountain. Cal felt the punch but smirked when he saw the green eyed god holding his now probably broken hand. Cal kicked him and sent him flying backwards. Zeus charged the cloaked man and swung his sword in a way that was meant to decapitate him. Cal ducked under the blade and uppercutted the swordsman causing him to stumble. This gave Cal enough time to get his spear out, but he opted not to use his shield since the traitorous god did not have one. Zeus swung again but this time he was just testing the cloaked man's defenses. Zeus knew he had to get close since his opponent's weapon had the reach advantage. Cal laughed to himself as he noticed the god trying to get into close quarter combat. When Cal chose the spear as the weapon he wanted to use his father questioned him about why he did not use a weapon that would take advantage of his strength. Cal picked the spear because this would give him the reach advantage on his opponent, and if his opponent got close Cal would use his shield as an offensive weapon or in a fight like this one, Cal could just use his strength to engage in hand to hand combat. Zeus got in close and initiated a weapons lock between the two gods. Cal smirked at this and held his spear with one hand and reached back and punched his opponent in the face making him stumble backwards. Before Zeus could recover his opponent swept his feet out from under him. Cal raised his spear up ready to impale the defeated god but before he could he was blasted away by an incredible powerful energy blast. Zeus looked over to see all five of his siblings with their hands held up; having blasted the cloaked man that was about to kill him. Cal shakingly got off the ground and had just enough time to get his shield out as he blocked a blast from all six of the traitorous gods. Before they could break through his defenses a bright flash caught the attention of the seven gods. The flash revealed Rhea, Queen of the Titans and mother of the seven gods.

**Carolos' POV:**

"Mother get out of here it's dangerous!" I yell at my mother as I make my way over to her. As I take a defensive position in front of her I notice the traitorous gods are looking at me in shock as they look back and forth between my mother and me. My mother places her hands on my shoulders and turns me around to look at her. My warrior instincts are screaming at me to not put my back to an enemy but the look in my mother's eyes let me know that she is about to tell me something serious.

She strokes my hair, "My son" this causes a gasp among the traitorous gods, "it's time for you to learn the truth."

"What truth mother? And why in front of these traitors?"

"Silence son and listen to me" my mother says in a way that makes me feel like a little boy again. Mom waves her hand and eight thrones appear which we proceed to take seats in. I'm in the throne next to mother so she grabs my hand and looks me in the eye.

"Carolos my baby boy I'm about to tell you something that will change your entire world."

I nervously nod my head for her to continue.

"Cal look at these gods and tell me what you see."

I glance over the gods one more time and make the same conclusions as I did earlier.

"They are obviously siblings" I say in a curious tone.

"Yes indeed my son they are indeed each other's siblings" she takes a deep breath, "and your siblings as well my son."

My mind races with hundreds of thoughts but mostly my mind feels blow, so I say the intelligent thing, "Do what?"

My mother proceeded to tell me how my grandmother, Gaia, told my father he would be overthrew by his children, which would be a new race of immortals that would be greater than the Titans, so he imprisoned the five eldest children to prevent that from happening.

"Then why not imprison Zeus and me?" I ask.

"He tried to imprison Zeus but my mother came up with a plan to save Zeus and she lied to your father so you would be spared."

This is a lot to take in but one thing still doesn't make sense to me.

"Mother where were the five held, I know all our prisons and I have never seen them before."

My five oldest sibling, fates that's weird to say, all grimace and that changes to a look of anger.

My mother looks on the verge of tears but manages to speak, "He ate them as they were born my son" she says when the first tears fall from her eyes.

My mind stops working as I can't believe what I'm hearing.

"I can't believe that mother" I yell at her.

Hestia, the oldest of my siblings, grabs my hand and gives me a comforting look.

"Little brother everything our mother says is true; Hades, Poseidon, Demeter, Hera, and I grew up inside our father, never seeing daylight until Zeus freed us."

I can tell from her eyes that she is telling the truth. I hit my knees as my whole world has just been shattered in a matter of moments. My father, my king, the man who I idolized, the man I've strove to emulate since I was a child, was a power hunger monster who would do anything to keep his power, including eating his own children. I look over to my mother who looks so broken and that's when something inside of me snaps. Anger suddenly fills every fiber of my being. I punch the ground, and with anger fueling my already tremendous strength, I caused the mountain to rumble.

"Father will pay, I will tear him limb from limb, and the last thing he will see is me destroying his precious throne with my bare hands" I say in my anger.

My mother puts her hands on my shoulders and pulls me up. She makes sure to look at all of us in the eye.

"My children, it's time for you to fulfill the prophecy the Earth Mother gave so long ago. The seven of you will overthrow your father and his regime and take command of the cosmos."

My siblings and I all share a look and nod our agreements to our mother's words.

Zeus speaks, "Brothers and Sisters, the rebellion of the Gods has officially begun."

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Special thanks to everyone who followed/fav/reviewed! Sorry if the fight sequence was not any good, they are hard to write. Reviews are appreciated.**


	4. Sibling Bonding and WAR

**Disclaimer: PJATO belongs to Rick Riordan. I'm just writing for fun.**

**General POV:**

The seven siblings decided to make the mountain where they met their base of operations, as well as the capital of their new world. The mountain was known as Olympus, so the siblings took the name Olympians for themselves. Carolos immediately began training his siblings in the way of combat. Even though he preferred the spear, Cal was proficient in all forms of combat so he handled training his older siblings. Poseidon was best with a sword and hand to hand combat. In terms of brute strength, Poseidon was the strongest sibling; of course he was still a long way from Cal's level. Hades was also best with the sword and great with his powers. Zeus was already decent with a sword but Carolos brought his level up by teaching him some new things. Cal would have preferred that his sister's not have to fight, but his mother insisted that all seven of them would be needed to bring down the Titan Lord. So Cal set out to instruct his sisters combat as well. Demeter was a quick study with a sword, but was not an aggressive person. Hestia was best with a spear but was not a fighter. Being the first born of two immortals, Hestia had tremendous power and Carolos knew he had to find a way to make Hestia harness her fighting spirit. Now Hera was the warrior of the three sisters. She was a natural spear fighter and she could be more aggressive than her four brothers at times. While the seven siblings improved in fighting, their mother was busy gathering allies to join her children's cause. There were many Titans and Gods who were against the tyranny of Kronos' reign but had lacked the ability to do anything about it. When Rhea mentioned her and Kronos' seven children leading a rebellion against Kronos, well they jumped on the chance to usher in a new age. Metis had been watching Zeus for Rhea, so she was the first of the Titans to ally with the Olympians. She offered her wisdom in their councils and instructed the eldest five in things they would have learned had they not been imprisoned inside their father. The siblings planned on launching an attack on their Uncle Koios' stronghold first. This was the plan because the stronghold was the weakest of all the Titan Lords' but would be an awesome declaration of war against the Titan Lord and his regime. Carolos and Metis also agreed it would be good for the others to get some real combat experience before they fought the like of Atlas and Hyperion, Kronos' greatest warriors. The attack was set for dawn but the siblings were up late sitting around the hearth, which Hestia was a natural at tending too.

**Carolos' POV:**

My siblings were nervous about tomorrow and if I'm being honest so am I. I have been training all my life to fight, but tomorrow we were going to enter a real war like situation against one of the first generation Titans.

"Zeus what was it like growing up at ?" Hestia asks.

"It was a tough childhood, our grandmother Gaia made sure I trained every day for the day I had to free you all."

"How about growing up as a prince Cal?" Demeter asked me.

I corrected each of my siblings every time they tried calling me Carolos. I only liked being called my full name at formal events and by strangers.

"It was a lot pressure."

I got funny looks from all my siblings except Hestia who made a motion for me to continue.

"A lot was expected of me being the only child of the King and Queen. People expected me to be the best at everything, to be my father's heir in not only name but in skill as well."

I practically spat that last part about my father.

"We will be able to defeat Kronos?" Hades asked from the other side of the hearth.

I ran my hands through my hair before answering, "It won't be easy, our father, is the lord of time and he knows how to use that scythe."

The very thought of fighting my father makes me feel wrong. The loyal son part of my brain is screaming at me about being a traitor and the love I still hold for my father is begging me to return to Othrys and beg for forgiveness. But the love for my mother outweighs the love for my father and I keep seeing the absolute despair on my mother's face when she told me about father eating my eldest siblings. So I am going to fight my father and his regime for my mother. And besides I've gotten use to the idea of having siblings. Speaking of my siblings I look up and notice they all look down after my statement, but that didn't last for long as Zeus got to his feet and began speaking.

"Yes our father is powerful but fret not my brothers and sisters; we have his power in our veins along with the power of our mother. Just as Kronos overthrew his father, he will be cast down by us his children and we will claim dominion of the cosmos as is our birthright."

I have got to give my brother props he knows how to give a speech. The mood lightens up after Zeus' speech and we enjoy each other's company for a while.

"So little brother you were a prince among the titans?" Poseidon asks with a smirk on his face.

"Yes" I reply in a curious tone.

"So how come you don't have a woman or two?"

I groan loudly in an annoyed tone which causes my siblings to laugh at me.

"Really Poseidon, I already caught this enough from our parents and everyone else."

My siblings continue to laugh at me at least until Hera speaks.

"In all seriousness though why aren't you married little brother? I'm sure women lined up to marry the prince."

"I just never found the right woman I guess."

"So what is this right woman like little brother?" Demeter asked.

"I don't really know Demi, but mom always said when I found the right woman, I would know it."

"Yes I did and I still mean that." Mother said appearing from the other side of the room.

"I say that to all my children, when your significant other comes along you will know it."

Mother smiles at us before ushering us to get some sleep.

"Rest now my children you have a big day tomorrow."

"Fates be with us all" I say before heading to my bed.

**General POV:**

The Olympians stand on the outskirts of Koios stronghold preparing their attack.

"Is everyone ready?" Zeus asks as he grips his sword.

All the siblings nod their heads. Zeus nods his head in return before charging and shouting "For Olympus!"

All of the siblings besides Carolos join Zeus in his charge. Carolos lifts a rather large boulder and throws it with all his might at the strongholds' gate, which tore it completely off its hinges. The six oldest siblings charge through the now open gateway and began slaughtering the monsters that Koios has as guardians. An alarm sounded which would no doubt draw the attention of the elder Titan, but then again that was the Olympians plan. Things were going well until the Gods began getting struck by arrows that were being fired by a battalion of Dracaena, creatures that a human female top half and a snake half from the waist down. The Gods take shelter by forming a wall with their shields, but were unable to make an attack because of the sheer number of arrows being fired at them. Being focused on the six gods in front of them, the Dracaena don't notice Carolos scaling the wall and reaching the top behind them. Cal immediately begins slaughtering the unexpecting monsters and is soon surrounded by piles of golden dust.

"Well that was fun, you guys okay?" Cal asks.

"Fine brother" the other six Olympians reply.

"You six head into the throne room and I'll do a sweep of the rest of the castle" Cal ordered as he rushed off into the castle leaving no room to argue his orders.

"Does anyone find it odd that we take orders from the baby brother?" Poseidon asks.

Before anyone could reply they heard Cal yell, "I'm not a baby!"

The elder siblings could not help but laugh at their younger brother. After getting their laughing under control the six eldest Olympians burst into the throne room to find Koios and his son Lelantos putting on their armor. Guards came from the two hallways that led into the throne room; the six gods were vastly outnumbered. Koios just smiles at the situation and speaks, "Well what do we have here?"

**Carolos' POV:**

I ran through the halls of Koios' stronghold destroying any monster that I encountered. I was hoping to find my friends/cousins Lelantos and Leto, two of Koios' children. Lelantos would probably not be able to be persuaded to join our side but he was my friend and I owed him the opportunity to make the choice. Leto I was hoping would join us, mostly because I don't know if I have the heart to hurt her in any way. Ever since I was a boy I have been totally in love with Leto. Well I mean I have had a mega crush on her since I met her. When I was a prince I always tried to talk to her, but whenever she was around my brain went to mush and the only thing I could stutter out was "Hey Leto", real smooth you know. Koios' other daughter, Asteria, would be with her husband Perses, the Titan of Destruction. I entered a wing that I remembered housed the bedrooms. I opened each of the doors to find them empty or with mortal servants trying to hide from the fighting. I made it to the last room at the hall and I could tell that someone was here. I slowly entered with my shield in front of me. I turn a corner and spot my Aunt Pheobe sitting in a chair reading a scroll like nothing is going on around her. The sound of metal hitting the ground makes me turn my head. A mortal servant dropped her serving tray at the sight of me. I got distracted by her so I didn't notice the hand that gripped my shoulder and turned me around only to have a knee forcefully introduced to my manhood. I fell to the ground holding myself in what I can only describe as pure agony.

"Carolos?" I hear my attacker say and through my agony I know the speaker, Leto.

"Hold on Leto the boy needs a moment to collect himself" Aunt Pheobe says never looking up from her scroll.

After a minute or two of pure agony I stand up and collect my bearings.

"Carolos what are you doing here?" Leto asks.

I calmed my mind before speaking, "Leto maybe we should sit down."

She nods and we take seats at the table her mother is at. I explained to them about our rebellion and why we were attacking their palace, and I offered them a chance to join us.

"You want to kill my father but you expect me to join you?" Leto asked in a scary tone.

I steeled my nerves. "Yes Leto, I'm sorry your father has to die but you know he would side with my father and that cannot be allowed."

Leto goes to say something but is interrupted by her mother, "He is right my dear, your father would never turn against our brother and he is right my little brother Kronos is a tyrannical monster that must be stopped."

"Will you join us Aunt Pheobe?" I ask with hope in my voice. I know none of my uncles will side against my father, but I knew my aunts would consider it at the least. Mother went to Uncle Oceanus and asked for his help, but he said he will remain neutral, while it would have been grand to have his help, I'll take not having to deal with the Lord of the Seas.

"I will not join you nephew nor will I stand against you, I claim neutrality in this conflict."

"I understand Aunt Pheobe."

"Lelantos will not abandon his father, my nephew."

"Then he will have to be taken prisoner or killed, Aunt Pheobe."

She sighs very sadly, "I know Cal; I only wanted to inform you of where he would stand and to ask for you to be merciful if he be taken prisoner."

"You have my word my Lady."

I look over to Leto and see that she is in deep thought about the subject.

"I will join you and your cause cousin, Lord Kronos is a monster that ate his own children to protect his power and must be stopped" Leto said with conviction in her voice.

"As one of the Olympians I, Carolos, accept your vow to join our cause Leto, daughter of Koios and Pheobe."

She nods and smiles, which makes me blush so I turn my head to try and hide it. I clear my throat and speak, "Let's head to the throne room and check on my siblings."

**Zeus' POV:**

"Well what do we have here?" Koios asked as he drew his sword.

I step forward, "My name is Zeus, sixth child of Kronos and Rhea and these are my older siblings."

Koios smirks at that, "Always knew Kronos would be the cause of his own destruction."

I raised an eyebrow at his words which causes him to laugh.

"Nephew, I'm the Titan of Farsight, I knew the day would come when Kronos' actions would result in his own children rising up against him. But I will not just lay down and accept death. Come godlings; let me see your strength."

With that said he swung his sword and I barley raised my blade in time to block the swing. I was put on the defensive quickly and it was everything I could do to block Koios strikes. I noticed my siblings were doing well against the monsters while Hades was battling Lelantos and was winning.

"I must say nephew so far I'm not impressed by your showing."

I growl and take a swing at his head that is easily blocked.

"Where is my dear nephew Carolos? I am so looking forward to seeing him die" Koios says with a laugh.

I swing my sword again which of course is blocked but besides following up with his sword Koios used his hand to shoot a beam of energy at me, sending me crashing into the back wall. I look up and Koios is bringing his sword down to finish me off when suddenly he is cracked upside the head with a spear. He stumbles backwards while Hera takes a defensive position in front of me.

"Get up brother, none of us are dying today" Hera exclaims.

Before I can reply Koios charges at Hera and the two are in a struggle. Koios disarms Hera and brings his sword up to kill her but I grab my sword and swing it at Koios' arm and I manage to take off his arm from the elbow down. Koios howls in pain for a moment before a spear is thrust into his mouth and out the back of his throat. Hera holds her spear tightly and we watch as Koios dissolves into golden dust.

"The first of many Titans that will fall in this war" I say as we turn to help our siblings finish off the rest of the monsters. I look at my siblings to see the monsters were all dead or had fled and that Hades was standing near the pile of dust that use to be Lelantos. Suddenly a door is thrown off its hinges by a tremendous force. We all raise our weapon but lower them when we notice our little brother.

"Nice of you to join us baby brother" Demeter says which makes Cal grumble about not being a baby, which makes us all laugh.

I go to say something but stop when I notice the beautiful woman behind Cal. She has long auburn hair with beautiful blue eyes and her body was incredible. I see that Hades and Poseidon are thinking the same thing I am. Cal introduces us to this beautiful woman, Leto her name is, and I notice my little brothers blush every time he looks at her. Well it's safe to say that a fight for Leto's affection is going to be in our future but for now our focus needs to be on the war.

I spot a mortal servant, "You there mortal, do you know how to get to ?"

He stammers out an of course my lord. I write an official declaration of war, explaining what we had done her today and tell the servant to take it to our father. After he leaves Cal starts laughing.

"What's funny Cal?" Hestia asks.

"Nothing sister I was just thinking Tartarus of a good start."

We all laugh while I think, 'Tartarus of a good start indeed.'

**General POV:**

Kronos and his war council are in the Throne room discussing what to do since there has been no word from Prince Carolos and the fact that some titans and gods have all but disappeared. The conversation is getting nowhere until a mortal servant enters and hands a scroll to Kronos. After reading the scroll, Kronos' face morphs into one of fury and he kills the servant.

"What news my lord?" Prometheus asks.

"It seems we are at war with my seven children and their allies and they have killed Koios."

There are shocked faces all around that quickly turn into shouts of what to do with the gods.

"My lord did you say seven?" Iapetus asks.

"Yes my youngest son Carolos has turned traitor and joined his siblings." Kronos face is one of anger but inside he is full of sorrow that the son he raised would do this to him. 'His bitch mother must have manipulated him; I knew I should have not let him get so close to her.'

More shouting occurs at the declaration of the prince turning traitor unitl Kronos slams his scythe into the ground.

"With Carolos gone, I need a new general" he pauses, "Atlas will you command my armies?"

Atlas kneels, "Of course my lord and I will personally bring you the head of the traitor Carolos" Atlas declares happy at the thought of being able to kill Carolos when the time came.

"Very well, prepare yourselves for war, time to show these gods what happens when they mess with titans" Kronos says.

He will capture all of his children and break their spirits before returning them to their prison, but his youngest two would receive even worse, especially Carolos, the child he loved that had betrayed his trust and love. The war between the titans and the gods had officially began.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Sorry I haven't updated in a while been distracted by school and Destiny. Reviews are appreciated. Special thanks to everyone who fav/followed/ and/or reviewed. Sorry if the fight scenes were no good, they are hard to write.**


End file.
